


Kal-If-Forr

by Cindy5769



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy5769/pseuds/Cindy5769
Summary: A different take  on Amok Time.
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Kal-If-Forr

**Author's Note:**

> Like several others I thoought it was a good time to dust some things off and share. Hope you enjoy.

The Star Trek characters are the property of Paramount Studios, Inc. The story contents are the creation and property of Cindy DeVoe This story is Rated NC17

Kal - If - Forr

Cindy DeVoe

T'Andid pondered the message before her. She held Christine Chapel in high regard. They had known each other for 10.4 years, since their days at Cambridge University on Earth. What she asked now was forbidden to discuss with off-worlders. Yet without some understanding of Spock's condition he might well die and death was not logical where there was a way of preventing it. She would have to choose her words well.

* * *

Christine worked at her desk. Spock's last readings had been even more perplexing then the day before's. His hormone levels and pituitary/anderva gland output were through the ceiling. If they didn't find a way to treat him soon, he would surely die. Getting him to eat was out of the question. The stains on her uniform from her last attempt would never come out. If only T'Andid would answer. As if on cue her terminal light flashed, indicating an incoming message, she tapped the control switch hopefully. The screen lit with a message.

"Christine,

"The condition you have described is known to me. Unfortunately, it is not a disease nor a disorder that can be treated medically. It is called Pon Farr and is a biological condition, not unlike the subject of your thesis in Doctor Anderson's class at Cambridge, which all adult males of my world experience periodically throughout their lives. I am not at liberty to say more lest I betray strict cultural taboos. If returning your patient to Vulcan is impossible then an alternate choice may be made if she were so inclined, as I believe you are. Be advised that the end result of such an action will usually be permanent, if both parties survive. Dependent on your course of action, I may have addition information for you later. You will understand when or if the time comes. For the time know that there are answers to any situation.

"May you be guided with wisdom,

"T'Andid"

Christine stared at the screen for several moments blinking repeatedly. What the heck... Okay, Chris, think what was the subject of the paper she was talking about. Anderson taught... Genetic Biology! That means the paper was on... Good grief, I must have written a hundred papers while I was at Cambridge. Think- - which one, which one... She absently tapped her fingers on the desk top; the sound abruptly halted as recollection dawned. The Bio-Chemical effects of genetic markers related to reproduction cycles in the Kuddu monkeys of Rigel Prime!

No, it couldn't be, she reread T'Andid's message and the readings from Spock. "My God, it makes sense."

"What makes sense? Did you find something?"

Christine startled at the sound of Doctor McCoy's voice from across the room. "No, Doctor. I'm sorry, I was just thinking aloud."

* * *

T'Andid raised her eyes from her station as she heard her sister's approaching foot steps. She tapped the control council turning the station off and erasing it contents. She desperately hoped she had acquired enough information. She rose from her seat as her sister entered.

"Good, you are prepared to go. I have plans to attend to and little time to wait for you."

"I am ready, sister, we may go."

"May I inquire what research you had that would not be radially available through the library computers at the Science Academy?"

"My research involved inspection of several older documents which are not listed in the standard data tract. It was necessary that I access the archives in order to obtain the information."

"Fascinating. We must go, Stonn awaits me."

"Yes, T'Pring, of course."

* * *

Christine entered his quarters hesitantly, pausing as much in fear as to allow her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. She scanned the room to locate him, taking in a short breath as she saw the mangled terminal on his desk. He lay asleep atop his bed. How vulnerable and beautiful he looked, how she longed to just touch him. How could she let him go, coming to tell him that they were on their way to bind him to another, yet how could she not? If only he could see, she was here, freely offering herself to him. Hot tears stung her eyes as she pulled her hand back and turned to leave, perhaps it would be best to let the Captain tell him.

The sound of his rough whisper halted her escape.

"Miss Chapel."

"Yes, Mister Spock?"

"I had a most startling dream." He sat up on the bunk paused then rose to his feet. "You were trying to tell me something but I couldn't hear you." Stepping closer he continued. "It would be illogical for us to protest against our natures, don't you think?"

Christine considered his words but still was not sure of his intention.

"I don't understand."

Was it relief or disappointment that she had seen cross his features for a second? He raised his hand to her cheek and gently captured a tear.

"Your face is wet."

Christine shuddered as the warmth of his finger caressed her face.

"I came to tell you that we are bound for Vulcan, we'll be there in just a few days." She paused, allowing him to take the statement in before she continued. His expression was unreadable as he quietly repeated the name.

"Vulcan."

Christine's eyes turned from Spock back to the remnants of his computer terminal as she walked towards him slowly, mastering the distance between them.

"Spock, you don't have days, do you?"

His back turned to her approach, Spock struggled with the mounting conflicts of desire and fury her presence stirred.

"No, I do not believe I do."

The touch of her hand to his arm sent an electrified surge through him. His reaction to her terrorized him, fueling his anger. He should not, would not respond to her.

In spite of his facade of resolve, every fiber of Spock's being cried out for surrender. Here beside him was a woman who desired him, a woman who, unlike T'Pring, was attuned to his needs. The coolness of her hand caressed him, her scent, the mixing of his desire with her own intoxicated him.

"NO!"

Spock flung her not unlike a rag doll against the bulkhead, her body splaying on the floor.

"You will pursue this no further! You will not demean yourself in this manner!"

Christine drew herself up from the deck, tears streaming from her eyes. Her voice betraying the anger she barely held in check.

"If the thought of me is that distasteful to you then I'm sure there are others whom you would find suitable and willing to service you. Do you think I don't know we'll be bringing you to Vulcan to the arms of another? Do you think that doesn't hurt me? My feelings in this are secondary, the alterative is bringing you back in a body bag and that is unacceptable!"

Spock turned to her, the flame of his eyes threatening to melt her own resolves as he grasped her by the shoulders.

"Do you think you can really face this?"

He crushed his mouth to hers pinning her against the bulkhead, the force of his lips parting hers as he madly sought her out and pulled her into him. He was consumed in a bonfire of madness surrounding him within her mind. Flames whipped her body as he clung to her. Christine began to recoil mentally but stopped as a tear slipped against Spock's angry mouth enhancing the salty flavor of her lips. The coolness of her oceans swept him into their undertow until he was certain he would drown. Yet Christine was there, her hands outstretched beckoning him into her reserve. Instinctively she realized what it was he needed from her and embellished on the image that had flashed in her mind. Wrapping her arms around his neck she projected cooling waves surrounding them, skillfully extinguishing the inferno.

Spock's pleading moan vibrated against her lips as he pulled her close to his arching body. Christine gasped at the sensation of his longing pressed against her, easing her arms from around his neck she slid her hands down his back tugging at the cuff of his tunic and pulling it up. Reluctantly Spock released her lips and allowed her to slide the shirt over his head He shook violently as her hands caressed his chest and traveled down his belly . Spock reached behind her pulling apart the Velcro bindings of her uniform and slipped it from her creamy shoulders. Christine slipped the cumbersome garment from her arms allowing it to slip down and pool at her feet.

Spock's hands slowly traveled from her shoulders down to her jutting breasts, his palms gliding across the smooth flesh, skimming her rapidly arousing nipples. His lips moved against the curve of her throat trailing whispered kisses as he spoke a single word.

"Bed."

Christine's reply was inaudible but clear nevertheless as she began to back slowly into the sleeping alcove. Spock followed as she led him to sit on the bed and bent to remove first his boots and then her own. His arousal strained painfully against the barrier of his uniform pants as Christine began to unfasten the clasp. He rose and shucked the binding cloth from his hips.

Christine murmured his name as she pulled him down to her, the calm of her mind yielding to the passion he stirred within her. His body hovered over hers as his mouth tortured her bruised lips with soft tender kisses. He teased her with his throbbing erection rubbing her most sensitive parts but refusing to enter her to complete their joining. He rose up to face her as she writhed beneath him, her hips thrashing in rhythm with his own. His expression was almost demonic as he shifted his hips slightly and buried himself deep within her with a single thrust. Christine gasped as she accepted him fully, the hard ridge of flesh that tapered the length of his shaft continued the manipulation he had begun before penetration.

Spock opened his mind to her once again and she was consumed by the fire he held within. The mounting pressure of minds and bodies built to an apex as he continued to thrust deeply. Christine's shuddering release brought forth his own as he relentlessly pumped into her without pause. Each quickly joined in another climax followed by another and still another after that. Christine cried out in exquisite agony as her body began to convulse in spasm after crushing spasm until white light flashed before the back of her eyes and she was consumed in darkness. Her last thought before she lost consciousness was of the perfect death he had given her. Spock collapsed on top of her still form, equally spent.

* * *

T'Andid paused as the sound of conversation washed into her open window from the garden below. Whatever it was that they were discussing Stonn was adamant about his part in it. She could hear T'Pring calmly describing the place of Koon-ut Kal-if-fee of Spock's family. T'Andid turned her full attention to the unfolding events her sister was playing out for Stonn.

"As he moves to bring the hammer up I must move between it and the gong before he strikes. The timing is critical, if I were to move too slowly he may complete the action before I can stop him."

Reluctantly Stonn conceded to her logic and complied by standing at the appointed spot and raising the invisible hammer to its equally invisible mark.

"This activity is redundant," he protested as she insisted on a fifth rehearsal. "You have made your calculations and are prepared. I will do this no longer."

T'Pring turned and strode to the small bench in the far corner of their secluded spot.

"Very well, then we shall prepare you for your part in this."

She bent and rose holding a full sized lirpa.

"I am well versed in the use of the lirpa, T'Pring. Your concerns are unwarranted. Put that away and come inside." Stonn did not wait for her reply as he walked away.

* * *

Christine awoke feeling ... She wasn't certain how to perceive what she felt. Her entire body tingled as though she were covered by a trillion butterflies each fluttering madly to encompass her in a cocoon of utter contentment. She slowly opened her eyes, vanquishing the fantasy image in favor of reality. Her cheek was nestled against the crux of Spock's shoulder, his arm draped possessively across her waist as hers was his. They had spent their time together communed in mad passion, punctuated with unbridled tenderness until the flames had cooled to warming embers. The rhythmic rise and fall of Spock's chest told her he had finally found true sleep. Cautiously she slid from his embrace and retrieved the bed covers from the floor, placing them carefully over him. Quietly she left the sleeping alcove, picking up her uniform and boots and padding to the bathroom.

Christine relieved herself and silently assessed her tumbled appearance. She ran her fingers through her wayward hair until it bore a remote resemblance to a lion's mane. Splashing cool water on her face and toweling dry, she donned her boots then reached for her uniform. As she leaned forward she glanced down seeing, for the first time, the evidence of Spock's amorous exploits. Her left breast bore a rather large red-purple mark whose origin she recalled with great pleasure. Her hand gently rubbed the bruised flesh as she mentally relived the moment.

"I am sorry, Christine," Spock whispered as he stood in the doorway, wrapped in a simple terry robe.

"Don't be. I'm a big girl, Spock. I knew what I was doing." She tried to keep her voice light.

"The sacrifice..."

Christine raised her hand to stop him. "Sometimes sacrifice and joy are intertwined when you love someone, Spock. No regrets."

He gently took her hand in his and led her into the main area before gazing into her azure eyes. "That will be impossible, Christine. I will carry regret with me always." He raised his hand to caress her cheek as he continued. "How can I not regret that what we have shared can not be a constant in my life? Know that you possess a part of me that no other ever will."

His lips brushed hers with a tenderness that brought tears welling in her eyes. Christine moved away slowly and returned his gentle caress before she turned to the door. "As do you."

* * *

The message indicator on her terminal was flashing insistently when Christine entered her quarters after her duty shift. She moved to her desk and tapped the control filling the screen with T'Andid's image. "Christine, I am greatly relieved to learn that your patient has found temporary relief for his condition. Be cautioned that it is most certainly temporary. The symptoms shall return and develop extreme complications unless it is dealt with. I realize that your understanding is that the remedy for this lies on Vulcan. That may not be the case. I have enclosed a data stream that will assist you in understanding the necessary course of action, if you choose to follow through with it. I will speak with you when you have arrived. T'Andid out."

Christine activated the data stream and began to read.

* * *

The bridge crew were starting at the main viewer as she stepped off the turbo lift and walked to McCoy's side handing him the data padd. "What's going on?" she questioned him but was promptly shushed as the image of a breathtaking Vulcan woman graced the screen. Christine fought the urge to rub her eyes. This woman's resemblance to T'Andid was remarkable. That would explain a lot... She addressed Spock with a traditional bonding greeting, a fact Christine had gleaned from the data she had just finished studying, and Spock responded in kind. His voice was level and void of any feeling.

"She's lovely, Mister Spock. Who is she?"

"She is T'Pring, my wife."

Nyota's question had startled her but she maintained her composure to it and Spock's reply. We'll see about that, was her only thought.

* * *

Christine felt a small twinge of guilt at having to be less then honest with Scotty. He had accepted her alleged reason for beam down, to assist in a medical emergency, unquestioningly. She watched as the Captain and Doctor McCoy each introduced themselves to the elder Vulcan woman seated in a throne-like sedan chair. T'Andid had said she was T'Pau. That had given Christine more than a moment's pause, Spock's family must be considered quite highly indeed to have her preside over his wedding. What would they think of her and how would her actions reflect on him in his family's eyes? In the end she had realized that she would have to trust her heart above all else. She readied herself as she watched Spock's actions intently. She must move as soon as he began his walk to the large gong in the center of the arena. As he began to step towards it she moved, noting that T'Pring had also stepped forward. Christine adjusted her pace to insure that she would arrive first. Spock halted before the gong as Christine stood before him, her hand raised to stay his action.

"Stop me now if this isn't what you want. I'll walk away and you will bear no shame," she whispered as their eyes locked.

His reply was raspy and laden with emotion. "No, do not stop."

He lowered the hammer as Christine issued the words of right to claim. "Kal-If-Forr!"

T'Pring stood speechless as the human woman strutted past her and issued the claim on Spock. The irony of the opportunity this presented was astonishing. This female had presented her with a chance to not only be rid of Spock but to save face for Stonn and herself. She had realized the consequences of issuing the challenge early in her plan. The act would place them both in a less than flattering light. Challenge had not been issued in over a century. It was her right but it would be considered to be in poor taste by most. Now she could stand as the wronged party and still have all she sought.

As she was about to reply to the human she noticed the mark, the hint of purple and yellow barely visible below the neckline of her uniform. Its placement was unmistakable! He had already marked her as his! Her outrage flared as the words escaped her lips without logical consideration.

"No one takes what is mine!" she hissed at Christine and turned to face T'Pau. "Kal-If-Forr!" she announced for all to hear.

Stonn glared at her, his fury clearly visible as he shouted her name. "T'Pring, NO!" The arms bearers wordlessly placed their axes before him, blocking any further outburst. He backed down and bowed his head in reverence. "I beg forgiveness."

T'Pau turned her attention to the human woman as she came to stand before her. "State thy name and reason for thy presence here." Christine squared her shoulders and looked into the depth of T'Pau's eyes as she spoke.

"I am Christine Chapel and I make the challenge of Kal-If-Forr, to claim the male, Spock, as mine."

"Thee accept this claim, Spock?"

Spock moved to stand beside Christine, facing T'Pau. "I do, T'Pau."

The Matriarch stood and took a step down to address T'Pring standing alone. "The challenge has issued and lawfully accepted for claim of the male, Spock. Bring forth the lirpas."

McCoy stepped forward addressing T'Pau. "You mean they have to fight for him? Till what? Who decides the winner?"

"Keep thy place, McCoy. Combat is awarded to the victor by way of surrender. Only combat between males is to the death." McCoy stepped back as Kirk pulled him by the forearm.

"Bones, we're going to have to trust Spock's and Christine's judgment in this. I just wish he would have let us in on it beforehand."

"From the look on his face I'm not sure he knew what was going on till it happened, Jim. I'll give Chris credit, she sure doesn't give up easily."

"Amen to that, Bones." They both watched in silence as the bearers carried two cases and set them before the two women, opening them to reveal a large wooden pole with a bell shaped ram on one end and a rounded half moon shaped blade on the other. It looked heavy to Kirk and from Christine's reaction as she accepted it his impression was correct. Stonn watched as well as T'Pring took a firm hold on the lirpa. He then turned and walked from the arena, all thought of T'Pring dismissed from his mind. Only moments before she had been willing to sacrifice her pride as well as his life to be free of Spock, now she would fight to claim him. She had chosen pride over him. The outcome of the challenge was irrelevant.

Christine tested the weapon in her hands, rolling it hand over hand, as she and T'Pring circled each other. It was heavy but extremely well balanced, and certainly lethal if the need arose. T'Pring lunged at her blade first. Christine raised her lirpa, blocking the blow. She countered with a forceful shove against the Vulcan, sending her back a few steps. The quickness of the Vulcan woman's next attack nearly took her off guard as the blade came at her with lightning speed.

Christine dropped and rolled to avoid the blow. The blade caught the side of her boot, slicing it open as T'Pring changed the trajectory of her swing. "Stay on the ground, human. Make this easy for us both."

Christine sprung up, using the lirpa as a counter balance as she swung her leg out and connected with her opponent's chin. "Fat chance!" she hissed as she watched the Vulcan stagger backwards.

T'Pring swung the lirpa in earnest now, wanting nothing more then to inflict great damage to this human woman. Christine's leg gave way as she moved to steer clear of the oncoming blade. The boot had not fully protected her from the earlier blow and blood flowed from between the cracked vinyl. "Damn, those were new boots," she griped as she sidestepped once again and raised her weapon to cut her opponent's charge.

"Did he whimper and beg for his life as he took you, human? Did his feelings move you?" T'Pring chided as she pushed Christine backwards and slammed her with the bell weight in the side. Christine felt the air leave her lungs with the blow and fought back the stabbing pain of bruised ribs. Adrenalin rushed through her blood stream as she stood and lunged at T'Pring. Her mocking of Spock had been the last straw. She slammed the lirpa weight into the Vulcan's midriff sending her reeling back. Each charged the other forcing the poles of their weapons into contact, both standing fast, waiting for the other to give in.

T'Pring leaned in again. "You want him so badly but I think I will keep him for a time. Perhaps he will keep you as his concubine, if he lives."

Fire clouded Christine's eyes as she placed all of her strength into her resistance. "Either way he'll be by my side, which is more then I can say for your boyfriend. He left before the main event even began."

T'Pring regretted her reaction to Christine's statement instantly. Her attention turned to Stonn's absence; she was caught completely off guard as Christine twisted her lirpa around and flung T'Pring's from her hands. Bringing her bell weight around she rammed the Vulcan woman in the side again and sent her flying to the ground. T'Pring lay motionless as she watched the blade descend upon her, effortlessly slicing through her hair.

T'Pau rose from her chair and ended it with a single word. "Kroykah!" The bearers quickly retrieved the weapons and stepped back leaving T'Pring sprawled on the ground. Christine walked unsteadily to stand next to Spock, his eyes full of concern and relief. He gently clasped her arm to steady her as they turned to T'Pau. Spock guided Christine to kneel before T'Pau as the Matriarch placed her hands to each of their meld points bonding them together for life. "It is done. Only death shall dissolve what has been forged here today."

T'Pring cautiously rose, her heart pounding in her side, the wet sand below her revealing that her body's control as well as her mental disciplines had failed her. She began to move through the sand, desperately trying to collect her dismembered hair as the desert breeze carried it helter skelter around the arena. Christine watched in disbelief, shaking her head as the Captain called for beam up. She muttered to no one in particular as she watched the pitiful display.

"Pride and vanity are such unpleasant emotions." Spock was grateful that the transporter had chosen that moment to engage. He would have been quite uncomfortable having T'Pau wittiness him laughing.

FIN


End file.
